Runaway to home
by the girl who hates mondays
Summary: Just a little Denzi or Kyson drabble


**First Dyson/Kenzi or Denzi or Kyson(as the actors prefer) fic, but I wont be my last**! **I don't own.. because if I did this would totally happen! the whole show would be about Kenzi; she the only reason I watch the show (and Dyson)**

* * *

At ten years old Kenzi knew that her little house on the corner of market and pine was no longer safe. She had packed up all of her belongings into a duffel bag and was about to leave when Chris caught her. He screamed and hollered but she held her ground, even tried to make a move toward the door, that didn't go over well. He grabbed her bag and threw it in her room. She tried to get it and leave again but he ripped it open and poured it out, making the snow globe she got from her father on her fifth birthday shatter on the ground. _Now clean this mess up _he said and she fell to the floor crying.

After six year of failed attempts, she had finally made it out of that hell hole only to find herself in a another hell hole. Living on the streets had its perks, but it had more downs. She got in contact with her cousins, stayed with them for a year but ran when they wanted her to join their gang. Talking her way into living with a group of street artist, she got her name _meow meow; _they told her she looked like a cat when she woke up, hair a giant mess and a huge yawn. She started stealing wallets to keep up with expenses and winning poker games just for fun.

In-between places, she was glad to meet Bo, gaining a friend and a place to crash. Soon it was much more than that, it was home. She had quite the rap sheet when they met Dyson and he was of course was unimpressed in her humanness. It didn't take long for the Kenz to work her way into his heart though. When Dyson got his love back he only had eyes for a certain human girl. They started out at a fast pace, they were together every other night, but then they slowed down wanting more than sex, they told Bo when she reappeared and she kicked her out. Bo's anger only fueled their fire, they moved in together, knowing it was forbidden they didn't care.

They had fought the una men, the ash, other fae and sometimes each other, but they still stood strong. She searched and searched for something that would make her fae, even when all hope seemed lost, she still looked. To some avail she found what she longed for, but the ingredients were so rare Trick couldn't even get his hands on them; it was time to give up. She enjoyed her time with Dyson, painfully aware that someday it had to come to an end.

That's how she found her mind made up today, she had to leave Dyson, the only way for him to live eternally happy was to move on. While Dyson was at work she packed up her things, throwing them into a suitcase. About halfway through she felt her stomach turn, her breakfast started to creep up her throat, she threw a hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Brushing her teeth, she shrugged it off to nerves and continued packing.

She had to hurry, he would be home soon, her gray eyes swept over the apartment for anything she was missing. She remembered her "_just in case"_ box that held money and a few other items she kept for "_what if" _she pulled it out from under the bed and opened it. Grabbing the money, it was only a couple hundred, she looked through the box the see if there was anything she needed when she came across a little rectangle box. It had been over a month since her last period and for the last week she had been feeling sick, she looked at the pregnancy test box "_Better get this over with, just in case"._

Dyson was excited to get home, just as he was every day since Kenzi moved in. He smiled as he walked through the door, but it fell when he felt something was off. He walked toward the bedroom, taking note of items scrambled in different places and her suit case on the bed. Worry setting in, he heard her soft cries coming from the bathroom and opened the door. She was curled in a ball leaning against the wall sobbing; he sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her to his chest.

"Kenzi, whats going on?" he asked as gently as possible, she pulled back and looked into eyes

"Dyson, I'm-I'm pregnant" she said choking on her sobs.

He grinned and then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "That's amazing news, why are you crying?"

"You can't have a family with me Dyson; the ash would never allow it. I was going to leave, so you could move on, but now I'm- I'm.."

"Kenzi, I love you, ash approved or not. If you'd left I would've come after you, there no moving on from a love like ours."

"I love you too" Kenzi said and laid her head back on his chest taking in his words.

Dyson kissed her head and listened to her was ragged breath become even.

"So you do want this baby?" She said after long moments of silence

"How could you even ask that? Of course I do"

Kenzi grinned and kissed him, pulling back she asked "Do you know what I want?"

He raised his eyebrows as a response

"Pie"

"Pie?" he questioned her reply, it not being hat he thought

"Yes. And whipped cream" She winked getting up and going to the kitchen, Dyson quickly following her. She would still wonder if she should put him through all the trouble that came with her. She would still think about running away and how much different it would be, but after it all she would realize this was where she was supposed to be, this was her home.

**What did you think? are they ooc? I don't think Kenzi is, because even though she tough, that's how I think she would act. but tell me your thoughts bad or good! Love you! **

**The girl who hates Mondays~ **

** Follow me on tumblr!**


End file.
